Inspired by you
by mmlubr
Summary: After not seeing Miyagi for a whole month due to his month long exams, Shinobu is surprised at finding the older man in his college – as a guest lecturer!


Inspired By You (Oneshot)

Pairing : Shinobu x Miyagi

Manga : Junjou Romantica; Junjou Terrorist

Rating : T

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Nakamura Shungiku respectively.

Summary : After not seeing Miyagi for a whole month due to his month long exams, Shinobu is surprised at finding the older man in his college – as a guest lecturer!

Shinobu was at his all time low. He morosely dragged himself from his bed, leaving the beadspread and pillows in a twisted mess, heading toward the bathroom. Turning on the faucet to fill a glass full of water, he looked up to see his own dull, pale face staring back at him from the mirror. There were purple smudges lingering under his eyes and his face had taken on a sickly pallor. The cause of it was the past month full of back-to-back tests with huge gaps in-between them and studying till the point of unconsciousness right on his study desk. On top of that his father had coerced him into staying at his place for the entire length of time. His mood had continuously soured further since his so-called lover cum boyfriend hadn't spoken to him, not to mention _deigned_ to see him for the whole span of the month.

Straining to think from the old man's viewpoint, he guessed the guy had done it so as not to become a distraction for him. For all his noble intentions, Shinobu could have very well managed to juggle his studies along with a little comfort time with the older man. With a sneer, he thought it was all another pathetic excuse to avoid him. He had missed and longed for him for each of the goneby days, but he was certain enough to bet his own ass that the prick mustn't have spared him a single passing thought. Lord knew he cared for and loved those stupid ancient relics of his way more than the microscopic smidgen he reserved for Shinobu. He wasn't that dumb. He knew that Miyagi's ploy to bring up the _big age gap_ was in fact a fat bunch of bullshit. True, age played a deciding part in a relationship, but most important was understanding and trust between partners. Feeling the old anger that had devotedly risen up his gut for the past thirty days, he tamped down his oncoming mood. Brushing his teeth with more vigor than the act merited, he got ready as fast as he was capable (since he was running late already!) and rushed for college.

Arriving at the campus in his very own private car, he in turn greeted back all the guys who greeted him and made a dash for his class. He was lucky because he managed to make his class on time. The daily first lecture was conducted by a sadistic grouch of a man with the temperament of a mad bull perpetually seeing red. Which was the major reason for his relief. As he took his usual seat, he felt someone's eyes on him. Turning his head, he realized it was the same girl who had confessed to him a few days back, who was presently viewing him with limpid, puppy eyes. He hadn't given her a proper reply (which he intended to remedy soon) which might explain the hopeful, a-little-bit-more-than-friendly smile she was shyly flashing him. Finding no reason not to, he returned it with a terse smile of his own.

The lecture passed with the predictable dreariness of daily classes. Once the bell, indicating the end of class had rung, all the students made a beeline for the twin exits of the classroom. Joining his group of friends, Shinobu listened with half a ear to their tattles of either finding a hot fuck buddy or the appearance of a specially erotic AV, a fight with their girlfriends, complaining about anything and everything in general etc etc etc. These days, he reflected inwardly, he had gotten quite good at tuning people out. An obvious indication of staying in the old man's company for too long.

The next three lectures passed in a whir of monotony until, at last it was time for a break. Unable to bear any more of the incessant chatter from his friends, however fun hanging out with them was (at least at most times), Shinobu cooked up some excuse and separated from them. Darn, these were the tell-tale signs of his damned temper. But whom was he mad at? The man responsible for all the blame was presently eating, sleeping and breathing Matsuo Basho or something somewhere.

Making his way to the cafeteria, he stopped in mid-step as he heard a very familiar deep, expressive voice drifting from the amphitheatre located in line with the cafeteria. He could recognize the voice even in his sleep; It was Miyagi! Unconscious of the benches and benches full of students attending the lecture, Shinobu exclaimed in a surprised and decidedly loud voice, "Miyagiiii!"

Standing there on the dais with a mic in hand, wearing a charcoal black shirt and crimson red tie, the older man looked irresistibly cool and handsome to Shinobu's Miyagi-starved eyes.

The moment the cry slipped out of his mouth, echoing eerily in the hall, he was rewarded with dead silence from his man, at the same time earning curious stares from all of the two hundred something students. His eye was then caught by the girl who had confessed to him, sitting in her unmistakable salmon pink dress in the first row, mooning like a love-struck teen. By the way, the moon-struck look was directed at Miyagi. Shinobu instantly despised her for it.

There was a pin-drop silence stretching for an uncomfortably long time, seeming like an eternity to him. Finally, with the imperceptible tightening of his lips and an unreadable expression on his poker face, MIyagi uttered two clipped words into the mic, "Takatsuki-_kun_," and then a pause. Shit, he smarted at the bastard's nerve; He had purposefully emphasized the word 'kun'. After another long, awkward lapse, he added, "There's a class going on, if you haven't noticed. I'll listen to whatever you have to say _afterward_."

His statement made Shinobu blush to the roots of his hair and feel utterly, stupidly humiliated. It grated him to push the words through his suddenly thick tongue that insisted to stick to the roof of his mouth. But he none the less said them for the sake of etiquette. "Alright. I'm sorry, _sir_."

After moronically embarrassing himself, only then did he notice the brunette always sticking close to Miyagi standing on the stage with another mic in his hand. Who was he? Oh, yeah – Kamijyou something.

Feeling so furious that he could really roar his wrath out like a pissed off tiger, he hastily turned on his heel to leave. As he retreated, he heard a couple of chuckles and giggles, which further raised his ire. God save the old bat! He was going to grovel at his feet, if that was the last thing Shinobu terrorized him into!

* * *

><p>As Shinobu was busy sulking and scheming ways to make Miyagi grovel at his feet while sitting on his house's porch, he felt something cold being pressed to his forehead. It turned out to be a can of cold coffee. With Miyagi.<p>

"Shinobu-chin, have this. It'll help cool that hot little head of yours." As his eyes locked with the older man's, he felt all the fight speedily evaporating out of him. Unable to part with the few vestiges of anger, the only shield to his vulnerable heart, he ignored him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to my college?"

To that Miyagi sighed and lowering himself to perch on the porch, replied, "That was because I didn't want to divert you from your studies. Besides, Risako told you were burning the midnight oil everyday."

The mention of his sister, whom he was steadily beginning to dislike, was like the proverbial last straw for Shinobu. Setting his mouth in a straight, mutinous line, he was adamant not to look at him and let him become an audience to the hurt hidden in his eyes. He stubbornly addressed one of the pots instead, saying "Oh, shut that idiotic lying mouth of yours. I'm not a kid with a three second attention span to be distracted by you. The truth was you were glad to be rid of me!"

Sponging on his accusing tone and words, Miyagi cautiously began, "Shinobu-chin-"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up. I don't want to see your face. Leave me alone!"

"There, there Shinobu-chin. How about I treat you out to lunch as compensation?"

Sneering, Shinobu ground out, "You think I'm some grade school brat?"

"Then how does my place sound? I'll cook for a change."

That gave him some pause. Not wanting to appear like some over-eager lamb yearning for his master's attention, he pretended to mull over it, though he had made up his mind the moment the offer had been made.

"Fine," he spat out grudgingly. The next thing he knew, he was being carried, princess-style, to Miyagi's car and was deposited securely in the front seat. Miyagi turned to come in form the driver's side, took his seat, shut the door and clicked the button for the auto locks. The car was still stationary. Giving him a sidelong glance, Shinobu tentatively questioned, "Miyagi?"

Slipping on his seatbelt, Miyagi faced him and gave him a big, warm smile that reached all the way up to his magnetic eyes, making Shinobu stare dumb-struck. The smile was like water to a thirsty man caught in a drought. Without him, Shinobu had felt much like a hothouse plant without any light, a love bird without its partner, the smile had the equivalent brilliantness of sunshine, lighting up all the dark and lonely places inside him. Ruffling his hair and giving him a lopsided grin that about stopped his feeble heartbeat, Miyagi said, "Shinobu-chin, I've really missed you."

That was the only conversation from Shinobu's house to their destination.

* * *

><p>The car skidded to a halt in front of Miyagi's apartment complex. Dropping the house keys in his lap, the older man said, "You go on up, Shinobu. I'll park the car and come right up."<p>

Ignoring the urge to argue, he nodded and got out of the car. Right from the time he got onto the elevator to the time he was standing rigid, holding the key between his fingers before Miyagi's door, he was conscious of a strange sense of apprehensiveness building up in the pit of his stomach. An apprehension that something in the house had changed without his knowing or being a party to it. Which was silly since it was a house, not some living entity. Turning the key into the lock and opening the door, he let out the breath he had unknowingly been holding at finding that the house was exactly the same from the last time he had seen it. Not a single change. Stepping inside, he thought this house had become more familiar and comfortable to him than both his houses. Not the one next door nor his father's place gave him the peace and ease as Miyagi's.

Without turning back, by the sound of the jangling of car keys, he knew Miyagi had come up. Still keeping his back turned to the older man, he didn't bother to come face to face with him. He could hear the door being shut and then footsteps coming in the direction he was rooted in. Abruptly, his comparatively tiny body was enveloped by Miyagi's arms from the back, his giant hands closing over his small, scrawny waist. Nuzzling the tender space behind his ears, he left a few small, swift kisses there and whispered close to his ear, "Come now Shinobu, stop playing mad. I'll whip something to cheer you up."

Just like that, the spell was broken and his big, warm hands withdrew from his body, leaving him slightly cold. Stopping him by clasping his elbow, Shinobu turned him to face him. He let the seconds tick by, saying nothing, and continued to beseechingly search the older man's eyes. Not finding what he was looking for, he narrowed his own eyes and hissed, "Don't bother. I'll make something, you go and freshen up or whatever."

Not waiting to hear his reply, he padded his way to the kitchen to conjure up a magnificent meal out of the frugal ingredients available. He found a cabbage, some frozen momos, frozen microwavable noodles in the refrigerator and some instant miso soup on the side of the kitchen counter. He pursed his lips at unearthing, what was according to his standards, the makings of a decent meal in the old man's fridge. He proceeded to put his heart and soul into a cabbage stir fry (his own secret recipe at that) and one by one kept the other frozen foods to cook in the microwave. It was by no means a five-star level meal, but it was edible, so the geezer had better be grateful for his efforts.

Both ate the fare he had laid out in perfect silence. Shinobu on his part didn't care about making small talk, whereas Miyagi was more than happy to follow suit. After they finished with their supper, Miyagi got up and, in Shinobu's estimation, looked mighty pleased. "The food was good, Shinobu."

He acknowledged the compliment with a curt nod, muttering under his breath, "Yeah, whatever."

A while later, both busied themselves with their choice of literature : Miyagi with a Masaoka Shiki for a change and Shinobu with his loathsome gourmet book, more than 98% of which he hadn't given a shot. He stole at Miyagi from the book he was skimming through and found him blessedly engrossed in the great haiku master's work. Testily setting his book on the nearby table with a thud, he glared at the older man. Taken aback by the sudden change of mood, he curiously stared back at him. Sweet Buddha, the man was so bloody dense!

Stomping his way to the chair Miyagi had cozied up in, Shinobu straddled him and taking his collar in his hands, shook him a few times. Scowling, he nagged him saying, "Are you an iceberg or something? Say something, for God's sake!"

Getting this annoying I'm-the-patient-man-you're-the-dud look on his face, he replied in a wearily resigned voice he would most definitely use with a child of little understanding, "What do you want now, Shinobu?"

For lack of anything else, he blurted out the first words that popped in his head, "I want an apology."

Googling at him as if he'd suddenly grown another head, he outwardly winced and said, "Great. I'm sorry, though I don't know what I'm apologizing for."

Still boring a hole through him, Shinobu added, "And I-"

"You what?"

Flushing beet red, he finished, "I want to have sex with you. It-its been a long time, you know…"

"Really? So now a snot-nosed, wet behind the ears kid is going to tell me what to do?"

Unexpectedly regaining his sagging confidence, he challenged him with his eyes to defy him. "Yeah, so what if he is?"

Expelling a breath, Miyagi tweaked him on the nose and pushing him to his feet from his position on his lap, rose himself. Next, he was dragging him by the hand to the nearest bedroom. The minute the door separating the living room and the sleeping quarters was closed, they were at each other like wild, primitive animals, paying no heed to the decorum followed in normal lovemaking. Miyagi was probing his mouth with his tongue, while at the same time unbuttoning his shirt. Succeeding that, he unzipped and peeled of his pants, belt and undies. Now Shinobu was standing stark naked as the older man was still fully clothed. His hands were moving to untie his own tie when Shinobu stilled his fingers and spoke with a measure of concentration in his arousal, "Stop, let me do it."

The act of unclothing his lover's clothes in itself was the most exciting form of voyeurism for him. First the tie rustled to fall on the floor, followed by the older man's silky midnight black shirt, cuff links, trousers and boxers. Both were utterly naked now. With burning cheeks, Shinobu was aware of his own cock pointing south, rigid with need. Sadly, Miyagi's cock was yet flaccid. For one maddening moment, he was afraid that he was having no effect on him.

Whispering in a barely audible voice, the older man whispered, "Seduce me, Shinobu…"

Immediately thence, he was pushed onto the large bed covered in silky, slippery sheets. How he could feel the coolness of it against his hot flesh in the heat he was in, was beyond him. Miyagi crawled on to the bed, landing on his side. He smoothly distracted his mouth with a sultry kiss while he was stroking, rubbing and squelching both their cocks together. The kiss was more intimate than the countless times of sex they'd had before. Miyagi's tongue was roaming unhurriedly inside the cavity of his mouth, making small swirls at the insides of his cheeks and the underside of his tongue. The older man's tongue was gently urging Shinobu's own shy one to participate in the moving act of the melding of their tongues. The older man's tongue then went on to trace the outline of his teeth as Shinobu was left to be teased and played with.

Not being able to control himself any longer, Shinobu came. Thickly. A small consolation to that was that now at least the older man's dick was no longer flaccid but in fact painfully erect. Still stroking Shinobu's penis with one hand, with the other he gently cradled his head and began the laid-back exploration of him. Miyagi's lips journeyed from his collarbone to his navel, playing with the parts till he was satisfied. Shinobu couldn't wait any longer and so hoarsely whispered, "Put it in already, Miyagi…my cock is about going to fall off with the tension…"

Giving him a wry smile, he obliged him but took his own sweet time. He lavishly squirted some fruity lotion inside Shinobu's asshole and thrust his fingers – one, two, three – in it. By now, Shinobu was squirming restlessly, blindly calling out Miyagi's name over and over in the blind haze of lust he was captured in. At last, when Miyagi assumed that that part of him was ready for the intrusion, he positioned Shinobu on top of his hot, hard pulsating organ. The first thrust was so deep that Shinobu cried out in uncontrollable pain. The sensation gradually morphed itself into dizzying pleasure. By then, Miyagi was so deep inside him that he could actually feel the cock stimulating his p-spot. Lost in his ecstacy, he was aware of the room being drowned in their crude huffs, pants and moans of pleasure. Shinobu came once more, splattering his cum all over the older man's chest.

The white liquid slid off his sweat covered body, staining the bedspread. Shinobu felt ultimate pleasure at the older man's cum filling the narrow space of his asshole. In response, his anus's spincter muscles tightened bitter-sweetly. His body had finally adjusted to the varying tempos of their intercourse, erupting coarse sounds from the base of his throat. Shinobu came yet again as he felt more cum filling him.

Finally, after a few more rounds, they lay one on top of the other spent and slicked with sweat, with the fingers of one Shinobu's hands woven through Miyagi's while the other hand busily went through Miyagi's messy hair, aware of the warmth of his scalp. Then, Miyagi's hands came to hover over his cheeks, possibly splotched with rich color and gently stroked it. Raising his head from its comfortable spot on the older man's chest, he looked into his eyes. And was surprised to find a mixture of boundless tenderness, love and adoration in there. Still stroking his cheek, Miyagi placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose and said, "Shinobu, I love you. Love you very, very, very much and will continue to love you for all time to come."

The cheezy admission filled Shinobu's heart with such love and happiness that his faulty eyes began to water. The confession was one he waited to hear each and everyday. Gazing at his beloved lover with eyes full of love, he answered in a voice that caught on the second word, "Me too." The day had turned from a rotten one to one giving him such joy and fulfillment. How could it not? He was with the man destiny had chosen for him.

-THE END-

I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did penning it :D


End file.
